


Office scuffle

by deadlydoll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlydoll/pseuds/deadlydoll
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Office scuffle

Jumin had been going about his business as usual. As you know his schedule is always packed to the brim for max efficiency. He was currently in a phone meeting with his intelligent unit leads. The Choi twins. He would have preferred an in person meeting but things were currently hectic. He knew things were about to be a lot worse when you stormed into his office. His lovely art coordinator.Your dainty feet nearly stomping in your pumps. He had hired you when he had learned you had a knack for business and an even better eye for art. He also couldn't deny he liked to look at you. This way you stayed near him most of the day and he could observe the way you sashayed around the offices. Everything about you was seductive while maintaining this innocence that kept people at arms distance. He had thought about making a move but decided against it. You were his subordinate and even if it weren't against the rules he couldn't bring himself to claim you. Perhaps a fear of rejection? Maybe you'd quit and leave him. So he resigned himself to watch you and call you kitten inside his head. He'd often dream of you, always in his lap lathering him with kisses and nibbles straddling him and mewling. Never had his imagination left him wanting they it did when he thought of you. As you stomped toward him he noticed you were wearing his favorite thing to see you in. The skin tight black turtleneck long sleeved dress. He swallowed hard opening his mouth to say something.

"Jumin Fucking Han" you snarled. The dark haired man was taken aback never had such pretty lips hissed such a filthy word.

"MC what can I help.you with?" He question tone even as his gaze slid over your bristled form. You ignored the chills that the look sent you, soaking in your own rage. You marched up to his side of the desk planting yourself directly in front of him. You grabbed that pristine tie that you've thought tying you up and yanked. Pulling the older man towards you. Even so you leaned in close. Your voice sickly sweet.

"Mr. Han, do you believe I'm a good worker?"

"Of course Mc but what does that have to do with this sudden act of rage?" He asked both bewildered and slightly turned on.

"Do you trust my judgement regarding what you assign me?" You asked ignoring his question.

"Obviously I- shit" he trailed. It had clicked in his head why you were so angry. He had disregarded your judgment in favor of helping out his long time childhood friend V. V had started painting instead of photography and Jumin wanted to his friend rise back up from where he had fallen.

"You're damn right shit! You think I wouldn't find out?"you snarled leaning in closer to his face. You could hear as he swallowed thickly. Curiosity bubbled momentarily before your anger took back control. You noticed his eyes had dilated and he licked his lower lip drawing your attention to his mouth. It was as if something clicked for the two of you. His mouth was on yours, hands grabbing you roughly and pulling you into his lap. With a small squeak you followed his lead excitedly. All the rage turned to lust and you found your hands in his hair gripping tightly angling his head to fit you best. You slid your tongue into his mouth eliciting a groan. That was possibly your new favorite sound. You gasped as he pulled on you hips causing you to grind against his harden cock.

"M-Mr. Han" you pleaded breathily  
"None of that kitten. I'll accept Jumin or sir." He hummed against your lips causing you to shiver.  
"But.."  
"Hush kitten"  
You obeyed instead choosing to grind against him again making him release that sweet sound once again. His hands slid underneath that dress that drove him mad. Squeezing your thighs and playing with the elastic of your panties.

"God kitten, you do not understand what you do to me" he groaned as you grinded into him more.

"Then show me." Was your purred response. Just like that his composure was gone. Gone was calm stoic Mr.Han. Jumin stood up and placed you on his desk his mouth never leaving your body and the softest mewls escaped your lips. Jumin retook his seat placing his hands on either knee and spreading your legs. You were on display for him and you were thankful you chose the lacy black panties.

Jumin leaned in close enjoying your scent before placing kissed all on the inside of your thighs. The kisses turned rough quickly, becoming bites and sucking. Purple splotches appeared on your skin as you whimpered drifting between the line of pain and pleasure. His tongue trailed over your clothed cunt the heat from his mouth seeping through the thin laced fabric.

"Jumin.." you whined. Jumin had gained some of his composure return as the power had shifted into his favor.

"Yes kitten?" His voice held a smugness to it amd his eyes sparkled.

"More" You begged.

"More what kitten? You have to be more specific."

"More of you! Now! Please!"

He chuckled pulling your panties to the side exposing your pussy to him. He rimmed your lower lips with his index finger, savoring how wet you were for him. He pulled his finger away licking it, never breaking eye contact with you. Your face flushed. Lifting your hips he pulled your panties down shoving them in his pocket.

"You know you're mine now, right Kitten?" He questioned standing up and sliding down his zipper. You nodded.

"Yes I do" you agreed. His eyes narrowed as he pulled his cock out. Lining it up to your entrance he began to tease.

"Say it." He commanded easing the tip of his dick into your slick cunt. Your eyelashes fluttered as he stretched your opening. "I said say it kitten" he demanded roughly grabbing your face. Your eyes snapped to his dark near black eyes.

"I'm yours" you whispered and he slammed into you. Fully shealthing himself inside you. You let out a loud moan that he covers with his mouth. His pace was instantly relentless. He pounded you with all the feelings he had been hiding.

"Mine" he whispered into your mouth never slowing his pace. Your arms latched onto him knowing he was the only the to keep you steady as he rocked you into oblivion

"Yours" you whispered back to him. He kissed you roughly. Dragging your body to the edge of desk balancing you so you were barely on it. You had never imagined such aggressive passion from him. The jumin you knew was calculating and slow, but this one. This one was different and you loved every second of it.

"Mine" he growled again taking your bottom lip in between his teeth biting gently. The edge of the desk began to dig into your ass causing the slightest bit of pain but that only added to your pleasure of being fucked by Jumin. Your orgasm was building and fast.

"Jumin I'm going to cum." You warned panting feeling your body begin to tense.

"I never gave you permission." He replied

"But.. I can't control it" you whined. He gave you a stern look finally slowing down his pace which stalled your own orgasm.

"Relax your body, everytime you start to tense relax once more." He instructed. His pace picked back up. Your body tensed and just as you were told you relaxed. Your orgasm staying right there at the end just out of reach. You whimpered and continued to hold of your pleasure for a little longer. Moaning and mewling with each thrust. They way your pussy was quivering made Jumin want to cum in you now. But he himself held off just to listen to him mewl beneath him. He's waited so long for this. So long for you and you were his now, amd he was going to mark you as such.

"Are you ready to cum kitten?"

"Yes please please please" you begged.

"Are you ready for my cum as well."

"God yes Jumin please! I need it. I need to cum please"

He chuckled at your desperation.  
"Cum for me my cute kitty" and on command you did. Letting go and allowing the pleasure to rush over you. It crashed onto you like a tsunami, it was hot and felt like static all over your body. You saw stars and you were pretty sure you nearly screamed. Or you would have if Jumin hadn't covered your mouth with his own. His pace staggered as his own orgasm hit. Pouring his cum into you, you felt it over flow but he kept pumping allowing each of you to ride out your orgasms. As the pleasure ebbed Jumin's pace slowed and came to a complete stop. Jumin fell back into his chair bringing you with him, his cock still buried in you. You panted as you sleepily caught your breath. A few moments of silence passed before you sat up quickly climbing off your boss and adjusting your outfit. You licked your lower lip before narrowing you eyes at him.

"I hope you don't think I forgot why I came in here. Don't going over my head again or we'll have real issues." You huffed your cheeks flushing. Jumin laughed, genuinely laughed.

"If this is what happened when I go over your head I might have to do more often." His eyes sparkled in amusement when he looked at you.

"Smooth Mr CEO-IN-LINE" a voice cut in. Both you and Jumin startled eyes darting to the telephone. Jumin then realized he had never muted his phone call to the Choi twins. You flushed from the tip of your ears to the tips of your toes, you felt it the heat over your body.

"You know MC," Saeyoung started laughter filling his voice "I have cat ears if you wanna borrow them"

You squeaked before running out the office. Jumin himself chuckled "I'll keep that in mind Saeyoung" Jumin knew he should feel embarrassed but Jumin has no shame, he also took it as a bonus since not only did he make you his but now he didn't have to tell anyone they already knew. Feeling accomplished Jumin adjusted his tie and stuck his hands in his pocket only to notice he got a third gift out of all this. A pair of very lacy black panties.


End file.
